Empty Spaces
by Christina1988
Summary: 17 year old Ahsoka seems ready for the Jedi trials, yet Anakin is uncertain about that, and puzzled by his Padawan's strange behaviour. Ahsoka has a secret and Anakin wants to figure it out. Anakin/Ahsoka, Anakin/Padmé.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, that was a rather hard decision to make. I have several ideas for Star Wars FanFics but I decided to write this one first. Mainly because there are enough Anakin/Padmé FFs out there and I wanted to do something else. The rating may change later, depending on how I decide to write the later chapters. I hope you enjoy it._

**Empty Spaces**

**Chapter 1**

"Ready your Padawan is," Yoda said, looking at the other council members who all nodded in his direction.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda, but I don't agree with you," said Anakin who stood in the middle. He had thought about this matter all night. Ever since Anakin had mentioned to Ahsoka that he thought her ready to pass the Jedi trials she had changed, and not exactly for the better. She was now 17 years old, younger than he had been at the time of his trials, maybe even the youngest Jedi of all time, and Anakin had always admired the speed with which Ahsoka learned, her strength and her abilities although he was not always pleased with her decisions. Of course, Ahsoka had made mistakes but there was little more Anakin could teach her.

However the past few weeks had made Anakin wonder whether it had been the right choice to tell Ahsoka about his plans to push his little bird out of the nest so it could fly alone. From that day on everything Ashoka had done showed her regress and that disappointed him. Was she not ready and was that her way of telling him?

"Masters, I know it was me who brought up the matter in the first place but the past few weeks have shown that I was wrong. My Padawan is far from being ready to be a full Jedi," Anakin said.

"We have all seen Ahsoka Tano in battle and she has proven to be an excellent warrior. She also used to be the best of her class. I must admit I was surprised when you suggested her for the Jedi trials, mainly because of her young age," said Mace Windu, "but I see no reason why she shouldn't try."

"Too attached you are to your Padawan, Skywalker," Yoda warned, "Holding her back you try."

"It's not that. She has become reckless because she can't seem to find the patience she needs and she has made a lot of mistakes. Ahsoka's growing more and more unsure abour herself due to her failures. Something is wrong with her but she is shielding her thoughts from me. I can't get through to her."

"Ruled by her feelings she is. Talk to her you must to make her ready for trials in 5 weeks."

"But I just told you that. . .," Anakin was about to argue when he heard Obi-Wan clear his throat behind him, it was a sign for him not to go any further. So Anakin simply bowed and said: "Yes, Masters."

Outside Ahsoka was waiting, her gaze constantly looking from the sunset over Coruscant to the door behing which Anakin had disappeared far too long ago. Although Anakin hadn't said anything Ahsoka sensed that they were talking about her, probably setting a date for her Jedi trials.

Ahsoka knew that she should be proud. If they really permitted her to take on the trials, she would be the youngest Jedi knight in history. She would exchanged her small Padawan room for a bigger, more comfortable appartment next to those of the other knights. She would be sent on her own missions as a leader, without her Master. But that was exactly the reason why she was hesitating to be overjoyed, the only point that hurt her. How would she do without her Master? Would she fail without him? Without _Sky Guy_. Anakin.

A wave of embarassment shot through her body when she realized that in her thoughts she had addressed her Master with his first name, something she had never done before and right now Ahsoka felt her cheeks blush. It was disrespectful to do so. Calling a Jedi by his first name could mean that they were of the same rank (which was not the case until Ahsoka passed her trials) or that they were emotionally attached to each other, something that was not permitted. Even the nicknames they had given each other, _Sky Guy _and _Snips_, showed less involvement of emotions.

"Hey Ahsoka," she was interrupted in her train of thoughts when she suddenly heard a voice. Ahsoka turned around and faced a Padawan of her own age. He was a human from the planet of Naboo and Ahsoko remembered him from their youngling group. He had been very talkative even then.

"Hi Ioko," she half whispered and went back to watching the sunset.

The boy didn't give up the chance of a conversation so easily though.

"Is something wrong? Are they talking about you in the council?"

"I think they're setting a date for my Jedi trials," Ahsoka told him.

The boy seemed stunned. "Wow, Ahsoka, that is amazing. A Jedi with 17!"

_Depends on when the trials will be. Maybe I'll be 18 already_, she thought, _but Jedi don't celebrate their birthday_.

"Yes, thanks to my Master's education. Don't forget. He is the Chosen One. Who could produce a better Jedi than he?"

"Forget that Chosen One crap," Ioko said, "You're the shooting star. I wish my Master could consider me for the trials. But I'm still light years away."

Just when Ahsoka was about to defend her Master the door finally opened and Anakin stepped out of the council room.

"Well, here comes my Master. See you," Ahsoka said and walked into Anakin's direction. She didn't even hear Ioko say: "It was nice talking to you," before he left off.

Ahsoka felt her knees grow slightly weak as she approached Anakin, who wore a worried look on his face, a look Ahsoka couldn't quite place.

"What did they say, Master?" she wanted to know.

"They Jedi council decided that your trials shall take place in 5 weeks," said Anakin, the indefinite look not leaving his face.

"Wow," she breathed out, "That is soon."

"Yes. I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen to me. They trust in your abilities."

Suddenly Ahsoka understood the meaning of Anakin's expression.

"And you don't?" she demanded angrily, "Master, you said I was ready."

Anakin did not reply and Ahsoka knew too well what that meant. The fact that he no more had faith in her maddened her to an extent she couldn't even explain to herself. Disappointment rose inside of her. What had she done to deserve that?

"Master, I know that I have made some mistakes lately. But I promise you that I _am_ ready. I _can_ pass the trials," she defended herself.

"You made mistakes that could easily have been fatal. Remember when you called off all the pilots during an attack? I was alone out there and all I could do was watch them leave because I had given you the authority."

_I did it to protect you_, she thought. _I wanted to force you to return to the ship. I was worried_. Of course she couldn't tell him the truth. That kind of feelings were not the Jedi way.

"Don't let your feelings rule your actions, Ahsoka," Anakin reminded her.

Ahsoka kept her eyes on the ground while she followed Anakin through the corridors, the thoughts in her head constantly circling around the fact that he did not trust her abilities. That he doubted her. For a moment she had even forgotten to shield her thoughts, an excellent opportunity for Anakin to read her.

"It won't be easy, Ahsoka. But you can do it. We will begin with extra training tomorrow," Anakin told her, "Now go to your room and get some rest."

"Yes," she sighed, still avoiding his eyes, "Good night, master."

"Good night, Snips."


	2. Chapter 2

_It may take a few days for me to write the next chapter. I have a guest at the moment but I'm trying ;)_

**Chapter 2**

"Good evening, Senator Amidala. May I have a word with you?" Anakin asked teasingly as he entered his wife's rooms.

"Ani," a smile spread across her face at the sight of her husband. She hated it when he went out to fight battles, forever uncertain whether he would return to her or not. It was a relief to her that he now had to stay in Coruscant for a while until things with his Padawan were settled.

"Hello angel," Anakin approached her slowly and put his hands around her waist, pressing a kiss on her lips at the same time.

"I've missed you," Padme whispered as she lay her head on his chest.

"Force, yeah. We haven't seen each other in 13 hours," Anakin responded, kissing her again.

"You're making fun of me," she noticed.

"No, not at all, angel."

"Then you haven't missed me at all. Is that what you were saying?" Padme teased.

"I'll show you how much I've missed you," Anakin said and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

After he had put her down, Anakin started to lift her skirt, kissing her knee softly.

"Tell me about your day," he whispered as he continued to kiss her thigh, "You know it drives me wild when you talk about politics."

As Anakin tried to lift up her skirt even more, he found Padme's hand holding him back.

"Not now, Anakin," she said and pushed her dress back where it belongs.

He sighed with frustration and rolled to the other side of the bed to lie down next to her. He knew his wife too well. She probably had an important meeting in the morning

"I have an important meeting tomorrow morning," Padme explained.

_What did I tell you?_, Anakin thought. He leaned over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"It's alright. Sleep well, angel."

It was dawning over the city of Coruscant when Anakin made his way to his Padawan's chamber. He knew Ahsoka would be up already, she always was waiting when he came to pick her up, sometimes meditating, sometimes fighting against an invisible opponent with her practice lightsaber.

_She'll be a better Jedi than I am one day_, he thought. Anakin wondered what it would be like when Ahsoka had passed the trials. Would he get a new Padawan soon? Would he compare the other to Ahsoka? Well, she was not a Jedi yet.

By the time Anakin had reached her door, he heard rumbling noises that came from inside her room.

He knocked and called for Ahsoka.

"Master?"

Another rumbling.

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?" Anakin inquired. Something was going on inside of there and he had no idea what it was.

"Yes. . . yes. Don't come in. . . be right there."

More rumbling.

_That's it_, Anaking thought. "Ahsoka, I'm coming in now," he warned.

"No, Master!"

Anakin opened the door only to a crack when it shot close again. When he tried to open it once more, it didn't move. Ahsoka was holding it shut with the Force.

"Ahsoka, what is going on?" he demanded to know.

Only a few moments later the door Anakin was leaning against gave away and he almost fell into her room. Anakin saw Ahsoka straightening her skirt.

"I wasn't dressed, Master," Ahsoka explained and all of a sudden Anakin felt utterly stupid. A man didn't walk into a woman's chamber like that, not even if the woman is a Jedi. But. . . was Ahsoka a woman? Anakin had never before thought about that. He glanced at his 17-year old Padawan. Her face was still as innocent as it had been when they had first met, although now it was slender, without her chubby teenage cheeks. She had grown, even if he would still refer to her as small, and he knew that her tiny body could be deadly for Anakin had seen her smash thousands of battle droids. Her hips were small, as were her thighs, and Anakin was sure that she had the breasts of a woman, although he could not be sure what she was hiding beneath her top. _You're not looking at her breasts_, Anakin warned himself, until the other voice inside his head reassured him, _Why not? She's your Padawan. You're only studying her progress in a non-erotic way_.

"What are you looking at?" Ahsoka's voice woke him up.

Anakin's glance wandered from Ahsoka to the ground where he discovered an incredible mess. It seemed that all her different Jedi robes, her pajams and other clothes, except for those she was wearing, were spread across the floor. And. . . was that underwear buried under her sleeping pants?

"I'm looking at this," Anakin said, pointing to the floor, "What is the meaning of this mess?"

He could see his Padawan's red face blush.

"Uhm. . . I was looking for something. I'll clean it later," Ahsoka explained and walked towards the door, "Are we going to practice or what?"

Anakin shook his head and followed Ahsoka down the corridors. This was just another chapter for the book of his Padawan's strange behaviour. What could possibly be wrong with her? Anakin didn't know but he would find out. And he already had an idea how.


	3. Chapter 3

_I finally managed to sneak off for a while to write a new chapter, even if it's just a short one. I hope you like it and thank captain awsome pants for the review :) I think I'm going to have more time for writing in the future since my guest leaves tomorrow and next week is my last week of university before the holidays. _

**Chapter 3**

_How embarrassing_, Ahsoka thought as Anakin followed her down to the Jedi temple for training. She had to shield her thoughts. He could never know. Never. It wouldn't be long until she finally had her trials, until she was sent to missions on her own. It would be easier, Ahsoka was certain of that. But she could never let him know.

"Ahsoka," Anakin interrupted her thoughts, "I thought we could do some saber practice today. Maybe some meditation later, but I think we should work on your skills."

"I thought that my skills. . ."

"I know your skills aren't the problem. Your saber technique is flawless but you lack concentration. And I want you to work on that today."

"Ok," Ahsoka agreed and marched on, her eyes facing the floor.

"Damnit, Ahsoka! Strike! Now!" Anakin cried out, threatening her with a practice saber.

"But master. . ."

"All your strength. Use it now. Strike me."

Ahsoka raised her light saber and met Anakin's on the way. Of course, Anakin was the stronger one but Ahsoka backed off too easily and dropped the practice saber.

"I can't," Ahsoka screamed and walked over to the seats, "You're too strong for me. I can't fight you."

Anakin let out a loud groan. They had been there before and he began to tire of the discussion.

"Ahsoka," he tried very hard to be calm, although patience was not his strength, "It is true that I am stronger but many of the things you are going to fight will be also. But that is no reason to give up, no, on the contrary, that is a reason to fight even harder, to try to overcome your limits, find new strength in that of your opponent. You must focus on your goal, which is winning the fight in order to win the war, to bring peace to the galaxy."

"This is practice. You know how I am out there. I can fight those monsters," she tried to defend herself.

"Snips," Anakin sighed and took the seat next to her, "this is practice for what is out there. It is true, I have seen you fight but lately you've. . . well. . . softened. I understand that as a woman it could be natural but as a warrior you're simply not allowed to."

"I understand," Ahsoka sighed, "And I'm trying to, master. Really, I'm trying."

"Then what is it?" he wanted to know.

Ahsoka suddenly realized that he was again trying to gain access to her thoughts; she shielded them more carefully again and hoped that Anakin couldn't already guess what was on her mind.

Ahsoka got around the answer when suddenly the door opened and another Padawan walked in.

"Hey Ahsoka, I was looking for you. I've got something to show. . ." Ioko was startled by Anakin, who cleared his throat and the Padawan jumped up as if he had only just realized the presence of a Jedi.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't know you had training lessons."

Anakin's gaze wandered from Ioko to Ahsoka, who looked just as surprised.

"Well, I think we can skip meditation practice for today," Anakin said and got up, "You two have fun."

And with that he walked out of the room just slowly enough to hear Ahsoka say: "Erm. . . thank you, master."

Anakin found Obi-Wan in a hangar where he was about to start out for a new mission.

"Master Obi-Wan," Anakin called for him.

"What is it, Anakin?"

"It's about my Padawan. I don't think she's ready for the Jedi trials yet."

"Yes. . . yes, you have told the council about it. What do you think is wrong with her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm at my wits' end. She's become so soft, too soft for a Jedi. Today during our saber practice she wouldn't even try to beat me. I don't know what's wrong with her, Obi-Wan, but she won't pass the trials like that."

"That is indeed a tricky situation. Especially since the council is pushing her to become a Jedi. But you have to understand them, Anakin. The war is going on and we're losing more and more Jedi knights. It is time that some Padawans finish their education to serve the Republic as knights. We need Ahsoka out there when she's ready."

"But she isn't, Obi-Wan. Don't you think we should wait instead of sending her out into the war on her own and risk losing her?"

"Maybe she isn't ready but wasn't it you who suggested her for the trials? And didn't you say it's been only lately that she's been behaving this way."

"Yes, but. . ."

"Maybe she's just a little stressed out, Anakin. Have you thought about that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Well, maybe, but a Jedi. . ."

"We all need a break from time to time. You could use one, too. You look like you haven't rested in ages."

"We don't have time for that right now. Like you said, the war. . ."

"Take a break, Anakin. You and your Padawan should go to a remote planet for a day or two, relax and try to regain your strength. Without the war, without even practicing for battle. Just gather your thoughts. Maybe it'll bring your Padawan back to normal."

"Yes, maybe. Thank you, Obi-Wan, and good luck on your mission," said Anakin and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys for your many reviews. It's like candy to my writer's ego XD And I am truly sorry I didn't update sooner but the last week of university turned out to be more stressful than I had expected. Also a lot of people came up to me with other things and so I didn't really find the time to exchange my university books and my sewing machine for this FanFic. I am planned into several activities next week (including a trip to Dresden, a baroque festival (those dresses are murder in the heat), a great open air literature reading (one can't live off FanFics, right?) and of course the Harry Potter opening(yays)) but I will really try to write, even if it's only a short chapter because the story will get a bit more interesting now ;) So keep reading. . . and reviewing XD _

**Chapter 4**

Ahsoka was tired when she walked back to her room, trying to remember what exactly Ioko had wanted to show her. Some awkward architecture that threw weird shadow to the ground when the sun stood in the right angle? Ahsoka didn't care, to her it was as boring as Ioko himself but she was too polite to tell him. What did he want from her anyway? They had never been close, had they? Then why was he suddenly interested in her? Ahsoka shrugged and wanted to enter her room when she heard Anakin's voice behind her.

"Hey Snips," he said, smiling. Apparently he had stopped being angry at her for what had happened earlier.

"How was your day?" he wanted to know.

"Uhm. . . good," she lied. She didn't want to give him the impression she had wasted time pointlessly when they could've been practicing.

"I'm glad you had fun," Anakin stopped. How should he tell her that they were going on a holiday?

"Is there something else, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, there is. Senator Amidala, you remember her?"

Ahsoka nodded. It was hard _not_ to remember Senator Amidala, for Anakin spoke of the beautiful politician more often than he spoke of anyone else in the Senate. Ahsoka had been curious about the origin of her master's fondness of the former Queen of Naboo and he had told her that they had met when Anakin had been a boy. She was there when they had discovered him on Tatooine. Ahsoka still sensed that there was more to it but she couldn't be sure what it was.

"She is going back to Naboo tomorrow because of some family issues and we are to accompany her."

"Family issues?" Ahsoka asked, "That hardly sounds like Jedi business."

"Well, it isn't. But she'll need protection on the way and while she is staying with her family we can. . . well, enjoy the landscape."

"Enjoy the landscape? Master, that sounds more like a holiday, not like a mission. Does the council know?"

"I just spoke to the council, directly after Master Obi-Wan had suggested it. And now go and pack some things. We'll head for Naboo in the early morning."

"Yes, master," Ahsoka replied and disappeared behind her door.

Anakin was somewhat puzzled. If Obi-Wan was right, shouldn't she had shown more. . . enthusiasm concerning a holiday? But he was positive that she would enjoy a few days off and he was eager to spend some time with Padme, too. They haven't had much time for each other as long as the war was going on.

"I don't think I've been to Naboo before," Ahsoka said while she watched Anakin steer the Nubian through space.

"You'll like it. Naboo is a very beautiful planet. Lots of nature, not like Coruscant."

"I still think we should've picked a different ship. A ship with what we could actually _defend_ ourselves if we're attacked," the Padawan pointed out, "We're a rather easy prey in this."

Anakin smiled.

"What?"

"Well. . . only because this is a Nubian and looks harmless doesn't mean we cannot strike back in case of an attack."

"What exactly do you mean?" Ahsoka eyed him suspiciously.

"It means that I've built in some extras. I took the medium laser cannons and double light ion cannons out of a BTL-B Y-wing and hid them behind secret openings in the front and back of the ship, so they cannot be seen unless really look for weapons. In addition to that it has a ray shield and I adjusted the weapons so they can easily be used by. . ." Anakin had wanted to say _women_ but found it a bit inappropriate, considering his Padawan was also a female, ". . . the Senator."

"I see but don't you think that the effort is a bit too costly for a mere Senator? I mean. . . it's not like she gets attacked every day," Ahsoka said.

Anakin turned around to face his young Padawan, his brow furrowed. "It is the duty of the Jedi to protect and a good politician like Senator Amidala deserves to be attended to accordingly."

"Yes, master," Ahsoka looked away, not able to bear Anakin's angry stare.

"Would you take over?" Anakin asked and got up from the pilot's seat, "I want to check on the Senator."

Ahsoka had seen a lot of planets in her almost 18 years none was quite as peaceful as the planet of Naboo. She enjoyed their little holiday tarned as a mission from the moment she stepped out of the space ship. Anakin, who could sense how overwhelmed she was by the planet's beauty stepped behind her.

"I told you how nice it is here," he said and turned around, being a gentleman to help Padme out of the ship although she clearly did not need help. R2-D2 and C3PO followed her.

"Alright," Padme said while she looked at Anakin, taking the lead from now on, "let's go. I'll show you to your rooms."

Ahsoka followed reluctantly, still uncertain whether she liked Senator Amidala or not.


	5. Chapter 5

_1st: Thank you for your reviews. 2Nd: I am so terribly sorry. Not only because it took me so long to write such a short chapter but also because I don't see a change. I don't want to put this story on hiatus because I know that if I leave a story, the chances that I will return to it aren't very big. But I've been offered a great chance to write something other than FanFics and I want to put all my writing energy into that. I have no idea how this story will go on. I'll try to find some time for it but I can't promise anything._

**Chapter 5**

Ahsoka was astounded by the palace's grace and glory and yet. . . it seemed empty to her. No humans, not even another living being. Just droids.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ahsoka, "Didn't you say we would bring you to your family, Senator?"

"Oh, my family is living somewhere else. We'll go there tomorrow. This is my property. We're on our own out here except for a few droids for cleaning and cooking."

Ahsoka shrugged. _Not exactly as I had expected_, she thought, _but why not? _

Padme Amidala opened a door to a great bedroom with view on the beautiful green landscape that was now bathed in the golden light of the sunset.

"This is your room, Ahsoka. I hope it will suffice?" she asked with a smile.

_Are you kidding?_ Ahsoka wanted to scream. This room was probably three times the size of her Padawan quarters, not to mention the huge bed, the great view and everything else. She hid her smile behind a matter-of-fact gaze and turned to face the Senator.

"I think it will do," she said earnestly before her lips turned into a wide smile.

"Good. Why don't you settle in while I show Anakin to his room?"

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment. Had the Senator just called him by his first name? Ahsoka noticed the uncomfortable stares Padme Amidala and her Master suddenly exchanged. She noticed that the Senator would've loved to correct her little mistake but found it would draw too much attention to the matter.

"Okay," Ahsoka said, breaking the silence.

"Well,. . . we'll call you for dinner," Anakin added and followed the Senator down the hall.

There was no need for Padme to show Anakin to his room for they shared one just far enough away from Ahsoka's, so Anakin decided to use the few minutes they had alone together to go to the beach that was only a few steps from the house.

"Do you think she suspects something?" Padme wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. Ahsoka is not stupid but did we really give her enough hints to assume that we're married? You know, I would even be so bold to suggest that we could fill her in. She would never betray me, I'm sure of that," Anakin said.

"Ani, you know that we shouldn't. Even if you trust her, we can't risk being caught."

"Yes, yes. . . I know," he nodded.

"I didn't notice anything weird about her by the way. She seems nice and professional, just as always. She'll make a good Jedi, all thanks to your training," Padme smiled at her husband, putting both her arms around his broad chest while they walked.

"I know. She was her old competent self today. I just can't seem to figure her out."

"Maybe Ahsoka needs a friend," Padme suggested.

"She has me. She can come to me with everything," Anakin's voice betrayed hurt.

"Ani, I think after what you told me it's obvious that she doesn't think she can come to you with every problem. She's a young woman after all and sometimes even a Padawan needs female guidance."

Anakin didn't answer.

"Ok, we'll wait until we get back to Coruscant. If her state continues despite the holidays, I'll invite her for a girls' night. Are you okay with that?" Padme asked.

Anakin faced her, his earnest stare turning into a smile.

"How could I say no to you, Milady?"

He bent down to kiss her softly and finally, after so many months of seperation and hiding, his wife seemed to give herself to him completely again. Her hands were running through his hair and down his neck until one finally found its way under his shirt. They both fell into the sand, still kissing and exchanging caresses until Anakin finally broke the kiss.

"I hate sand," he breathed.

"We'll wash it off later," Padme assured him and brought his mouth to her's again.

Ahsoka had just decided that she didn't like Senator Amidala. No. More than that. She wanted to hate her. She was running back inside, away from the beautiful view over the beach, away from the sight of the kissing couple.

_How dare she? _Ahsoka wanted so scream, but only slammed the door to her room shut, _How dare she kiss my Master? The one who should be mine to touch._

It was only in her fantasy, of course, that Ahsoka was more to Anakin than only his Padawan. She would never have the courage to even give him a hint about what she felt for him. She knew it was forbidden for a Jedi to love. And yet. . . Anakin seemed to love someone, too. So maybe there was a chance after all.


End file.
